fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellfire/Script
Part 1: The Infernal Jailer Before Battle * Anna: Our scouts report that Surtr has returned to Múspell. What we don't know is why. This means we'll need to invade Surtr's territory to put an end to him. * Sharena: But, Commander... How will we make our way there? * Fjorm: That part is easy. When Múspell invaded Nifl, they opened a gate. They've left it open ever since. Once we pass through that gate, we'll be in the Kingdom of Flame. We can strike at their heart. *cough, cough* * Sharena: That doesn't sound good! You aren't yet well. If you want to recover, you need some rest! * Fjorm: I appreciate your concern, but we're on the verge of taking Surtr down. I can hold out. I must keep fighting until the very end. (Scene transition) * Alfonse: Múspell... Words fail me. If I were to imagine hell, as described in legends... * Sharena: Youch! It's burning hot here! * Anna: The welcome is a little bit warmer than we anticipated, too... Here come Múspell's troops! * Helbindi: Of all the rotten luck... Did you filth really come all the way here just for me to kill you? Guess you were hoping to be slaughtered by Helbindi, and nobody else would do! After Battle * Helbindi: Damn it all! Listen up, fools! We're retreating! * Anna: Are you sure he's a general? * Fjorm: I believe his name is Helbindi. During the invasion of Nifl, his brutality must have impressed Surtr... He seems to have come up in the ranks since then. His temper is still foul, though. * Anna: No matter. Our strength, and the strength of the Heroes summoned by Kiran... They will see us through this fight. We won't turn back, no matter who we face in battle. We must defeat Surtr. Move out, Order of Heroes! (Scene transition) * Ylgr: I want my brother... I want my sisters... * Helbindi: Hey, brat. * Ylgr: Oh! * Helbindi: Still not eating? Got yourself caught by the enemy, so you're just gonna starve yourself. That it? * Ylgr: Uh... * Helbindi: The hell is that look for? You hate us that much? Well? * Ylgr: Of course I do! Múspell has killed so many people...since the day you first came to Nifl! * Helbindi: Then you'd better eat up. Eat, grow up, and get your revenge on us someday. No chance for revenge if you starve to death. * Ylgr: I guess. * Helbindi: There you go. Eat. What else are you gonna do? * Ylgr: You know... * Helbindi: What? * Ylgr: ...You're not so bad. * Helbindi: The hell? Shut your trap, kid, or I'll shut it for you. Part 2: The Demon Sword Before Battle *'Ares': Mystletainn, the Demon Sword... It thirsts for the blood of men. Would you become its prey? Part 3: The Goddess of Thunder Before Battle *'Ishtar': I am sorry. You will die here. Gird yourselves against the magic of the Goddess of Thunder, Ishtar. Part 4: Dancer of Flames Before Battle *'Lene': You're here to attack me? I need to make something very clear... Ares will never forgive you if you lay a finger on me! Part 5: Into the Blaze Before Battle * Helbindi: Hey, brat. Up and out. * Ylgr: Huh? * Helbindi: Sending you to the castle. King's orders. One of my men will take you. Don't even think about trying to run. * Ylgr: One of your men? * Helbindi: You think I'm coming? I've got a a bigger problem than you. The king said we have to kill those damn Askrans if they get to the Fortress of Cinders. That's here. If I don't, he'll kill me. If I run, he'll kill me. And if I lose, THEY'LL kill me. Guess my time is up. * Ylgr: What...? Who would obey the orders of a king like that? * Helbindi: What a dumb question! This whole kingdom is one big pile of filth. This is all I got. Do my job, and I survive. I got family weighing me down. So I gotta keep climbing up. The weak die. If you want to push back against that, you gotta push hard. If I want to make it, I gotta kill who the big man says I gotta kill. That simple. * Ylgr: Family? You have a little sister, don't you? * Helbindi: What? * Ylgr: You do, don't you? That's why you didn't kill me. I knew you were a good guy...even if you look like a bad guy. * Helbindi: Not so fast, brat. I just might kill you yet. (Scene transition) * Helbindi: Hahaha! So you finally made it, you pieces of filth! This ain't all of you, is it? OK, this won't take long. Line up and I'll drop my axe on your necks, one by one... * Fjorm: You aren't so lucky, I'm afraid. Heroes fight at our side, each worth a squad of your men! Gather the forces of Múspell to your side if you like! No matter what, we will claim victory today. * Helbindi: The hell you will! Bring it on. I'll chop up anybody you throw at me! After Battle * Helbindi: I can't die yet... Not yet... Menja...needs me... (Scene transition) * Anna: One squad down. Keep it up—all the way to Surtr. * Ylgr: Fjorm! * Anna: Who— * Ylgr: Oh, Fjorm! It's really you! * Fjorm: Ylgr? How... No, it doesn't matter. Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! * Ylgr: They tried to take me to Surtr's castle, but I managed to get away... I can't believe I found you! * Fjorm: This is my sister, Ylgr. She's the youngest of the four of us. Gunnthrá, our brother Hríd, me, and then Ylgr. When Surtr's forces invaded Nifl, we were scattered... I had no idea if any of them were alive or dead. But you're here, Ylgr... Safe! * Ylgr: Who, um... Who are all these people? * Fjorm: They come from Askr. This is Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena, and... *cough* * Ylgr: That cough sounds bad! Did you catch a cold? I can help with that! * Fjorm: Thank you, Ylgr. You must have been through so much, but even so...you're still so sweet. * Sharena: They're so cute together! Hey, Alfonse, aren't they just like us? * Anna: Princess Ylgr, speaking as the commander here... It doesn't seem you're ready for battle. Perhaps— * Ylgr: No way! Now that I've found you, there's no way you're getting rid of me! Please, Fjorm! Say I can come too. * Fjorm: I'm not sure... What do you all think? * Alfonse: The road ahead has many dangers. I don't want to see your sister hurt. * Ylgr: I'll be careful, I promise! Please, Alfonse! I'll be fine! Right, Summoner? * Sharena: Come on, you two! Let's bring her along! The sisters were just reunited, after all... * Alfonse: Well, if you insist. But we must do everything we can to keep her safe. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts